Strange things happening
by Strange People
Summary: Pg-13 for death and plain insaneaty. What happens when you put Melissa and Aleaia Riddle together to write fan fics in the same room? Find out.


A/N: We have just finished reading a lot of strange stories about HP and so now the two of us came up with a strange idea to write a strange story together. And is it ever strange. Also you can enjoy the story better if you do what the voices do and read it aloud. It put more of the fun into it. Also you can enjoy the taste of life with a coke in your hand while reading this story. Read on in this strange land of interesting stories. Also as a good being you can put 3 spaces after each period for my good friend Melissa. She likes doing that. (she is soooooooooooooooooo strange some times don't you think? Well like I said enjoy your life with a coke in your hand.)   
  
"I think I may be going insane, but does an insane person know they are insane? Sane people know they're sane so why cant an insane person know they are insane? And for that same reason how can an sane person know they are sane?" asked Voldemort to no one in particular.   
  
"I don't know Lord," said one of the Death Eaters.   
  
"I know you don't- because I don't," said Voldemort furiously.  
  
  
Meanwhile Harry Potter was committing suicide, so we'll leave him to have fun.  
  
However Draco was NOT committing suicide, so well pick on him.  
  
**====** Sound you get when you drill through metal *===**  
**===** Melissa Belial Riddle and Aleaia walk into your computer, but you cant see them **===**  
  
Melissa: Sorry peeps, but we have to stop here and remind you that Harry is committing suicide.  
  
Aleaia: Because Harry is committing suicide he is...  
  
Melissa: Eating himself, so when he disappears, you will know where he is...  
  
Aleaia: and that's important because when he eats himself he is going insane also.  
  
Melissa: Whatever you say Aleaia, anyway its important, because we say it is.  
  
Aleaia: I like talking this way I don't want to go now sis....  
  
Melissa: Go where? Wait no, nevermind, I don't want to know.  
  
Aleaia: but you do want to know because I can read your mind because you are my sister and we have special powers because we are Voldemorts Twins.  
  
Melissa: Okay, I'm going to shut up now, because I want to find out what our story is about.  
  
Aleaia: I want to know too but I still don't want to go yet. I like it here. Sticks out her tongue.  
  
Melissa: That's nice. Grabs Aleaia by the wrist and pulls her away  
  
**===** Melissa and Aleaia disappear though you could never see them in the first place **===**  
  
"Crabby," yelled Malfoy like a girl in a ridiculously high voice.  
  
"No?" asked Crabby.  
  
"Are you to dumb to answer properly?" asked Malfoy, now using a really, really, really, really deep voice talking very slowly.  
  
"Do. Butter. Flys. Fly," said Crabby.  
  
"YES," yelled Malfoy in a wavy very fast Spanish voice.  
  
"How. They. Can. Not. Can they?" asked Crabby.  
  
"Good Job, you got a full sentence that time," said Draco his mouth full of chocolate frogs shaped like French Fries with little orange people dancing on the top of them.  
  
"What's a senterns?" asked Crabby.  
  
The whole time that Draco was having his conversation that was going absolutely nowhere there were a bunch of duckys attacking dead Ice cream men that were attacking Moaning Mertal that was moaning even more then usual. She was not having a good day. So far she had found out that day that Draco liked her even though she was a ghost. So he was being strange and trying to get Crabbys attention to get him to tell people to get a death ceremony for him while he was getting ready to commit suicide like Harry. But like we said before he was not committing suicide but we said nothing about him going to. Also she had dead ice cream men attacking her that were doing it for no good reason at all. They were going to attack her for a reason but they had forgotten it just like the curse that Lord Voldemort had put on them.  
  
**====** Melissa and Aleaia come back **===**  
  
Aleaia: I didn't know daddy had put a curse on them, but then again I did make that happen didn't I?  
  
Melissa: Yeah, I think it should be Evil Marshmallows... or better yet... evil dead pop tarts instead.  
  
Aleaia: I think they should be blind dancing kitties.   
  
Melissa: Or better yet Blind Dancing Evil Hypnotized Kitties!  
  
Aleaia: I like.  
  
**===** they grin evilly before leaving **===**  
  
They were going to attack her for a reason but they had forgotten it just like the curse that the Blind Dancing Evil Kitties that were standing by the lake laughing uncontrollably had put on them. "I like ," said one of them. Then they did a little crazy dance and then left in a swirl of yarn balls and ice cream truck music that said strange things not like usual.   
  
We are the Blind Dancing Evil Kitties  
We live far away  
In a far away land  
I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson  
I didn't mean to hypnotize you Daughter  
We are Powerful  
We don't apologize a 100,000,000,000,000 times  
But we do 99 times  
And maybe a half  
  
With that the song ended.  
  
And not at the same time, Ginny was crying because Harry was gone. And we don't know where he is do we? Nope, nope, nope. She had the thought of committing suicide but not yet so lets go on. She was sitting on the couch crying, crying, crying, and I think, but not quite sure, but I think she was crying. Anyway, while she was crying, crying, crying, and I think, but I'm not quite sure, but I think she was crying Hermione came down, and committed suicide, because she is boring and we don't want to write about her. And soon, about three days later, Ginny was still crying, crying, crying, and I think, but I'm not quite sure, but I think she was crying, everyone in the Gryfandor tower committed suicide. Finally, Ginny thought, what the hey, and stole Hermione's knife that she used to kill herself and killed herself, because I said so.  
  
However at the same time, but not really, because we are confusing, and anyway, this was happening Dumbledore committed suicide too, and you know why? Because when he commits suicide, everyone that cared about him, including Snape, commits suicide too, because we said so.  
  
Now, there were the Slitheren common room left, with the exception of Crabby and Goyle, because Crabby was stupid and was playing follow the leader with Goyle, and he was the leader. He walked right into a big knife and fell backwards dead, and Goyle being as stupid as Crabby did it too.  
  
Also in the common room there were all the other students alive because they were in Slitheren and so they did not care about Dumbledore even though they cared about Snape who cared about Dumbledore. So then they all started playing ring around the rossey because the dead ice cream men had told them to and then told them that Voldemort was playing it at the same time and to go to his new house with all his pretty pink stuffed fairies. Then the ice cream men disappeared because they forgot their existence because they had the Blind Dancing Evil Hypnotized Kitties had put the curse on them too so they forgot how to live even though they were dead and the forgot how to be dead so they just disappeared. Later on we will talk about them because they will forget how to disappear. So they went to his house and started playing the game with a new big black gorilla that Voldemort had bought that day at 5 o'clock in the afternoon because 5 o'clock is cool when it is in the morning and you are still up writing nosense on the computer screen like we do all the time because we are tttwwwiiiisssstttteeeedddd and wwwiiiieeerrrrdddd. Then after the game they decided to bungie jump with no bungie jump cord that would not let them commit suicide. But sense they had no sense they did it almost but then stopped and started to play follow the leader like the other two had done. Now from what you know about what happened to Crabby and Goyle you can guess what is going to happen to them. They went around town and jumped up and down and then ran around in circles. Then they went in the road and got a few people towed and then got ran over by cars.  
  
Later on, like two weeks later, or should I have said meanwhile? Who cares, soon after that happened, which is later then now and earlier then never, Harry through himself up. "Where is everyone?" he asked. Then all of a sudden, the dead ice cream men, forgot to disappear, and so they came back, the Blind Dancing Evil Kitties were going to put a spell on the dead ice cream men, but them became depressed, and committed suicide and then there song played in a slow funeral march. Then Harry and the dead ice cream men started playing follow the leader. Then Harry decided this..."I think I will not commit suicide. Strange thing that I have so many fans that they did the same thing. Too bad they had to go. Oh well. Thanks for letting me live Aleaia and Melissa."  
  
A/N: Okay, hope you liked our really interesting- hard to follow- cant understand what they were talking about story, because it took us a whole half an hour to write.  



End file.
